


Message for you from heaven

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Happy B-day Succi!!!, I'll protect+support you no matter what!!!, So please smile more for me..., Thank you for existing!, Why is Shuichi's B-day fic written in Ouma POV? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Today September 7, a message for you from heaven.





	Message for you from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHUUICHI!!!  
> I'm always praying for your happiness  
> I want you to smile more! Your smile is really pretty...

I watched you from heaven. You who broke the wall of fiction and progressed toward the truth.

 

I couldn’t help but being amazed by you drawing the curtain of termination. I was glad to see the chain I despised more than anything finally break down. I thanked you for making it possible. I was disappointed for not being able to witness it at the site with my two eyes. …And I hated you for not being able to realize the truth (and save me) faster…  

 

Maybe I, fell in love with you when I saw your eyes for the first time. Misty gamboge. Blurry amber. Hazy cape jasmine. Depending on the angle and light, I could sense the shade of gray, gold, yellow, even blue. Plus, your eyelashes were more feminine than girls’(!). Fluttering movement from blinking was almost breathtaking. Absolutely never boring at all. I could stare at your eyes for hours. Even if you hid those eyes with the black hat, I could clearly saw it(one of the few moments that I actually did not hate my height).

 

I thought your timidity was not worthy of that good-looking face. No, dead wrong. You were way stronger than anyone else there. You were the one always pursued truth and saved everyone despite being hurt by cruel truth endless times. As trial after trial passed, those idiots grew to be dependent on you, and only you progressed toward the truth. (But, you knew better than anyone else that truth is painful. Then why didn’t you stop revealing truth?)

 

Your eyes dazzled brilliantly whenever you revealed truth. Did you realize? Combined with navy hair and inhuman-level pale skin, it reminded me of the moon in the night sky. The moon that reflects the sun’s ray yet shines brighter when it’s darker.

 

Maybe I believed that you would be able to rebut through my lies. I wanted to keep you away from those idiots. I believed that you could end this game. That’s why I wanted to possess you. I wanted to end this game with you. Was I selfish?

 

I could’ve confess only if it wasn’t killing game, that’s why I wanted to end it. But ending it meant being hated by everyone. Still, you were kind to me… 

 

If I got out of this academy, I was going to… confess to you. I wanted to tell you that I want to know more about you. Just like how you found out the truth hidden behind my lies, I wanted to find out more (non-fabricated)truth about you. Family, friends, likes, dislikes, personality, hobbies, habits, et cetera. I could’ve told you anything(even stuff about Dice).

 

Hey, remember the knife game? The one when you took care of me in worry when I hurt myself.

 

……At that moment, I was really happy. 

 

Therefore, today September 7, a message for you from heaven.

 

“Happy birthday, Saihara-chan.”

 

~~ ‘I loved you.’ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, everyday is Succi's birthday in my head-if you think hard enough, that is.  
> Saishuu is the only one who can ever make Kichi happy. It's as good as canon that Kichi had crush on certain detective after all-this is the main reason I ship SHSL lie and SHSL truth, because those two deserve way better after what they've been through and must be happy in fanworks at least
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday Shuichi, I'll love you forever!!!


End file.
